Barrera inquebrantable
by StormLeia
Summary: Sin importar que, nada podía vencer los fuertes sentimientos. Nada podía romper una solida promesa.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—_ _No hagas caso a lo que dicen. No eres rara, solo diferente._

 _Lo recordaba, eran unos bonitos ojos verdes que brillaban como gemas. Su infancia fue solitaria debido a que los niños pensaban que era rara ya que en los juegos siempre conseguía adivinar quienes estaba tras ella. Sin embargo había una persona que se mantuvo a su lado sin importar la opinión de los demás respecto a ella, ella se había quedado cuando todos se iban. Una pequeña mano cálida igual a la suya que le sujetaba con firmeza llevándole por los lugares iluminados. Ya no había oscuridad a su alrededor, solo felicidad de la que un infante puede gozar._

 _— Yo estaré a tu lado. Pero a cambio, por favor sálvame cuando te necesite Kagome..._

* * *

Despertó exaltada. Parecía ser que estaba soñando, sin embargo aquello realmente había sido un recuerdo de algo que paso hace años. Ella realmente había estado en presencia de aquellos bonitos ojos verdes y esa bondadosa presencia, tan reconfortante. El sonido de la leña quemándose le hacia ser consciente de que la fogata aun no se había apagado por lo que lentamente te dirigió su mirada a donde el pequeño Shippo dormía acurrucado junto a Kirara. Algo mas alejado Inuyasha vigilaba sentado sobre una piedra ajeno a lo que sucedía con ella y sus pensamientos.

 _Saori..._

Si, ese era su nombre. Hace tanto que no pensaba en ella, sin embargo había significado mucho. Toda la confianza en si misma era gracias a ella, a su carisma. No pudo evitarlo, se cuestiono que seria de ella y sobre todo el porque de pronto había recordado ese momentos en sus sueños. Esas palabras en específico ¿Quizás estaba en peligro? La posibilidad no le dejo dormir tranquilamente durante lo que restaba de noche. Ella solo podía indagar, pensando en tantas posibilidades. Desde que había llegado a la época antigua nada de lo que ocurría en su vida era mera casualidad. Todo ocurría por algo, entonces debía suponer que aquel recuerdo no era simple coincidencia.

Paso otras horas mas recordando, esta vez buenos momentos con el motivo de su desvelo. Los juegos, las risas e incluso las lágrimas las recordaba con absoluta nitidez, como si hubiese ocurrido hace solo unos pocos días. Cuando realmente había ocurrido hace ya bastante años. Ella había desaparecido de su vida de la manera en la que había llegado, claro que no por cuenta propia. Sus padres no estaban bien económicamente y eso le llevo a alejarse de ella. Con el sol saliendo y sus amigos levantándose ella decidió que la próxima vez que regresara a su casa intentaría saber mas sobre su preciada amiga.

— Kagome ¿Te pasa algo? — Ella sujeto al pequeño Shippo quien se había arrojado a sus brazos. La pregunta pese a ser personal consiguió llamar la atención de sus amigos los cuales ahora le miraban fijamente, con expectación a su posible respuesta y debido a su estado ensimismado. El mas atento parecía ser Inuyasha que ya estaba listo para acercarse a ella. El gesto le parecía bastante liado, por lo que sonrió para tranquilizarles.

— Si, es solo que pensaba en mis cosas ¿Nos vamos?

Con un asentimiento de cabeza todos se dispusieron ponerse en marcha, sin embargo Inuyasha desacelero sus pasos lo suficiente como para permitir que ella le alcanzase y caminase junto a el. Para ella la actitud del híbrido era de lo mas graciosa pues cada cierto tiempo le miraba de reojo con duda. Parecía buscar las palabras correcta para preguntar que ocurría sin demostrar su interés, siendo que el de ojos dorados era bastante orgulloso.

— Oye ¿Estas segura de que estas bien Kagome? — La mirada de Inuyasha era una desconfiada. Como siempre el chico se preocupaba mas de la cuenta y pensaba que no le decía la verdad, ademas su preocupación sonaba mas como un reclamo que nada. Ella que le conocía lo suficiente intentaba no molestarse pues el Hanyo no estaba haciendo realmente nada malo, simplemente era muy exasperante e intenso en ocasiones.

— Si Inuyasha, solo estaba algo distraída — El no parecía del todo desconfiado y ella trato de ignorarle. Solo quería encontrar otro fragmento de la perla para así poder regresar a su hogar con tranquilidad. Ahora tenia muchos mas motivos para volver a su época en búsqueda de aquella persona que formo parte de su pasado y que en el presente no dejaba de visitar sus sueños. No solo era su propio deseo, ademas sentía la inexplicable sensación de que era necesario.

* * *

Un audible jadeo tras otro. El olor a humedad era fácilmente detectado y las gotas de agua impactando contra pequeños charcos resonaban en la soledad de aquel oscuro lugar. Con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo y sus ojos incapaces de visualizar nada debido a la oscuridad intentaba mover inútilmente sus manos que permanecían atadas en su espalda. — Paren...

El agudo dolor atravesándole solo era un recordatorio de que sus palabras no serian escuchadas. Apretó sus labios al igual que sus parpados y evito con todas sus fuerzas dejar escapar un sonido u alguna lagrima. No lo entendía ¿Por que las personas atacaban lo que no podían entender? Simplemente consideraban peligroso lo que no conocían y eso le parecía verdaderamente injusto. Sin importar cuantos años pasasen o en que época se encontrase, siempre ocurría tal cosa. Lo seres humanos son ignorantes se dijo a si misma.

— Un poco mas. Solo un poco mas, Kagome...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **( _El fragmento perdido_ )**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de todo el embrollo con la anciana pulga Shoga, Kagome se había tomado un tiempo para volver a su hogar incluso ante las quejas de Inuyasha, claro que nada que un 'Abajo' no arreglase. Para ella el volver a su hogar era como si estuviese recargando sus energías, no había nada como sentir su cama y saborear la deliciosa comida que preparaba su madre. Solo tenia uno hora y ya se había enfadado con su abuelo por la nueva enfermedad que había inventado para ella, aun así amaba a su familia.

— Oye mama, me gustaría preguntarte algo — Mientras ayudaba a su madre a lavar los trastes ella pensó que esa era una buena oportunidad para saber un poco de una de las razones por las que había vuelto. Eso le hizo recordar que antes de marcharse Inuyasha se había enfadado pues ella le había dicho que tenia un asunto importante que atender. Para el no había anda mas importante que encontrar a Naraku y recuperar la perla, pero ella no pensaba de la misma forma. Era importante, si. Pero eso no significaba que dejaría toda su vida de lado por esto.

— ¿Que sucede Kagome?

Una de las cosas que mas extrañaba era la dulce voz de su madre y esa sonrisa con la que siempre le miraba. No había nadie que le comprendiese mejor que ella, y como esta siempre tenia las palabras correctas o sabia que decir no dudaba en que debía contarle lo que sentía y ademas los sueños que había estado teniendo.

— Veras... — Su madre siempre había sabido que ella era una niña especial así que realmente no había problema alguno en confesarle todo. De hecho por como estaba su vida en ese momento aquello seria lo mas normal que ha vivido. Tal cosa le hizo sonreír nerviosa. Que ahora hubiesen cosas cosas que antes podría considerar extrañas y que ahora las considerase normales le hacían sentir como una rarita. Pero todo había comenzado desde que conoció a Inuyasha y no podía estar enojada o inconforme por eso. — Recordé a Saori. — Confeso.

— Oh, esa pequeña — Si, quien no recordaría a la dulce Saori. Incluso ella sentía cierta nostalgia y ademas tristeza por el hecho de que esta ya no estaba presente para animarle en los peores momentos. Su madre dejo de lado los platos ya secos y se guro por completo para prestarle toda su atención. — ¿Que sucede con ella?

— ¿Sabes algo de ella mama? me gustaría contactarla.

No había otra forma de decir lo que quería. Ella deseaba saber de esa chica y ser capaz de nuevamente contactarse con ella para quizás revivir los viejos tiempos en los que esta solía esta para brindarle su mano en compañía de un sonrisa, y entonces Kagome podría volver a defenderle de sus propias sombras.

— No — Nego casi de inmediato. No obstante esta miro hacia arriba con aire pensativo y toco su mentón antes de nuevamente regresar su atención a la azabache. — Pero Kagome ¿A que viene tan de repente?

Esa era una buena pregunta. A continuación Kagome se digno a relatarle con lujo de detalles a su madre absolutamente todo lo que había pasado desde aquella primera noche en la que había soñado con la chica. Los constantes recuerdos y el gran deseo por verle, las promesas que se habían hecho mutuamente siendo solo unas niñas, sobre todo las palabras siempre extrañas que no parecían acordes a la edad de Saori siempre lograban sorprender a su madre. Una vez había soltado todo ella se sintió incluso mas ligera que antes, sin embargo el deseo por saber era mucho mas fuerte.

— Solo se que se mudaron. Podrías intentar buscarla en el directorio cariño.

Ella quiso golpearse al no haber pensado en tal posibilidad, e incluso le pareció escuchar en su mente la voz de Inuyasha quien le decía lo tonta que ante sus ojos era. Ignorando tan cosa que le molestaba bastante fue inevitable que no sonriese al ver casi todos sus problemas resueltos por una simple sugerencia. — ¡Es una buen idea mama!

No se molesto en quejarse incluso cuando tardo mas de quince minutos buscando el directorio que resulto estar en un cajón de la habitación de su madre. E incluso cuando buscar en el directorio era bastante exasperante se mantuvo completamente positiva, todo sea por la causa. Su espalda y hombros comenzaban a doler un poco ante la posición inclinada que tenia para leer, pero no pensaba abandonar cuando ya había llegado a tanto.

— ¡La tengo!

La emoción que sintió fue indescriptible, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde como para intentar algo. Claro, ya que había esperado tantos años para un rencuentro otro día no le mataría. Al ir a la cama lo hizo con una sonrisa de emoción, cada vez estaba mas cerca de ver nuevamente a Saori. Durante toda la noche ella no pudo dormir pensando en lo que podría suceder el día de mañana y si realmente podría encontrarse con su amiga. La ansiedad era tanta que por unos instante se sintió sofocad y tuvo que bajar por un baso de agua. Trato de convencerse que se trataba de los nervios jugando en su contra.

Es por eso que al siguiente día muy temprano ella se había marchado hacia el lugar en el que podría estar su buen amiga Saori. Un largo viaje en tren fue suficiente para llegar a su destino, aunque ella tenia la sensación de que había tardado mas de cinco horas dentro de esa medio de transporte. ella se había encargado de hacer una mini investigación exhaustiva que dio como fruto una posible dirección exacta. Es por es razón que miraba en todas las direcciones atenta. Sin embargo se detuvo de golpe cuando una sensación le azoto.

— No puede ser...

Observo atenta a su alrededor de pie en un solo lugar. Ella jamas se equivocaba con esa sensación, sin embargo no esperaba eso de ninguna manera. Se obligo a si misma avanzar por aquel lugar desconocido, pero por mas que quería no conseguir dar con una ubicación exacta lo que le resultaba desconcertante.

— Un fragmento de Shikon.

* * *

Incluso cuando había regresado no podía dejar de pensar en el fragmento de Shikon que se encontraba perdido en su época. Al menos le tranquilizaba el hecho de que no había ocurrido nada malo, eso significaba que quizás no haba sido descubierto aun o por el contrario estaba en buenas manos. De cualquier forma ya estaba decidida a ir por el la próxima vez que regresase a su hogar. Ademas, estaba el hecho de que no había podido dar con su amiga por mas que pregunto, y eso solo provoco una inquietante sensación de malestar que no abandonaba su pecho.

— Oye Inuyasha — Se pregunto si estaría bien contarle al Hanyo con respecto al fragmento de Shikon que había sentido en su época. Podía resultar peligroso hacerlo por ella misma incluso si había progresado bastante y ya sabia defenderse por si sola. Pero por otra parte Inuyasha era un chico bastante impulsivo y lo que menos necesitaba era que provocara un alboroto.

— ¿Que?

El le observaba fijamente y ella siguió pensando en los pro y los contras de confesarle lo que pasaba. Debía ser rápida puesto la paciencia de Inuyasha no era mucho. Suspiro profundamente una vez había aclarado su mente y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario provocando en este una acostumbrada reacciono exaltada y escandalosa que le hacia gracia, sobre todo por su leve sonrojo.

— No, no es nada...


End file.
